Learning to Control the Pranks
by PoeticJustice84
Summary: WARINING: SPANKING OF ADULT! Tony plays a prank on Kate that goes arwy and Gibbs has to teach him a lesson using affection and discipline. PLEASE R&R!


**Hey Guys! Sorry it has been a while since I posted anything. School and my grandfather being in the hospital have kept me busy. Well, that and my broken toe. Now the orthopedist says I may need a pin in it! Oh, well, if I'm laid up for a while maybe I'll write more. **

Tony DiNozzo stood in front of the coffee maker reading the note his dad had left on the counter, just under the coffee mug Tony always used when he was at his dad's house." Gone down the street to help Mrs. Gaines move her lawn furniture out of the garage. Be back soon. Breakfast in the oven."

Tony chuckled at that. Gibbs, bastard that he was, was infinitely trying to take care of those around him, Tony especially. True to his word, the breakfast casserole was piping hot in the oven. Oozing cheese and his dad's homemade hash browns, the dish looked and smelled amazing. As his stomach began to rumble, Tony served himself up a big heaping helping. Grabbing his coffee, Tony wandered into the den to check his email.

Gibbs found his son sitting at the computer reading his email, scarffing down breakfast. The kid was still in his P.J.'s, his hair sticking up in all different directions. He doubted the kid even knew how young he looked sitting there cross-legged in the chair spinning around waiting for the email to load.

"Dad! I didn't know you were home."

"So I gathered."

"You should have woken me to help with the furniture. That couldn't have been easy to do by yourself."

"You seemed tired; I didn't want to wake you. Besides, there wasn't that much to move."

Tony had to remind himself whom he was talking to, his biological father had never cared how tired he was or if he did not feel well, but Gibbs never failed to notice those things. He never failed to notice when trouble was abound either, and because of that Tony strongly suspected he would be sitting with caution for a few hours after the upcoming conversation with his dad.

Gibbs watched his son's face as he sat on the windowsill beside him. Tony knew he was in trouble. Not being keen on torture Gibbs thought it best to just say what he had to say.

"So, want to tell me why you left that Tarantula in Kate's desk yesterday? She had a panic attack, Tony."

"If you knew about all that why are we just now having this conversation?"

"Because you were just coming off of an undercover op. last night. You were tired and worn out. Now you're rested and I expect you to tell me the truth."

"I thought it would be funny, o.k. I never thought she would freak out like that. I didn't know she was afraid of them! I was just trying to lighten the mood. We were all so down and exhausted. I'm really am sorry."

"I know that. Now you need to apologize to Kate."

"I'll go call her right now!"

"You do that. And when you get off the phone, meet me in your room."

"Daad! It was just a joke!"

"A joke that caused a lot of trouble. The director was not happy about having a wild animal in the office."

"Then why is Alan Brickman still there?"

"Tony don't start, just go call Kate. Ten minutes and I'm coming down."

"Fine!"

Gibbs watched as his son stomped into the kitchen as he made his way up the stairs. He hadn't had to spank Tony in a while, but apparently, the kid just couldn't stay out of trouble. Deciding what to use Gibbs opened the bureau drawer in his bedroom and the brush. It seemed to have the greatest effect on the boy.

Tony took the stairs slowly, dreading the next few minutes. While he knew Gibbs would never really hurt him, the spankings, done out of affection and a desire to keep his son out of trouble, were far from enjoyable. At least Gibbs never used a belt, strap, or cane. His punishments were meant to make him think, not torture him.

"Tony, if I have to come down there, it the spanking will only get worse."

Sighing, Tony hurried up the remaining stairs and into his room. Gibbs was sitting on the bed, the hated hairbrush lying beside him. He looked miserable.

"Come on, let's get this over with. You know the drill."

Tony dropped his pants and boxers and placed himself over his dad's lap, waiting for the worst.

"The first spanking will be for bringing that damned spider into the office. Tonight you'll get the other one for scaring Kate."

While he hated it, Tony knew he deserved both so he just nodded his head, thinking Gibbs would only be using his hand. As soon as he felt the flat of the brush on his rear, though, he knew better. Yeah, sitting wasn't going to be an option for a while.

_**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**_

Hearing his son sob into the pillow ripped his heart out, but he knew he had to finish the spanking. Lifting his knee, Gibbs exposed the tender under curve of his son's backside.

_**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**_

The sobbing continued for a full five minutes before Gibbs lifted the crying kid into his arms and soothed the hurt away. Tony clung to him saying how sorry he was. No doubt, the fierce stinging in his rump giving rise to much of the apologies.

Tony woke around noon to discover the spanking left him with a slight twinge when he sat. Gibbs must have used more force this time. Thinking about the spanking made him feel guilty. Gibbs hated spanking him, yet he kept getting into trouble. Somehow, to his amazement, the man still cared. Remembering the stomach flu, Tony cursed himself. Gibbs had done nothing but love him while he had constantly caused problems. He could not understand why the man still put up with him.

Gibbs heard the footfalls on the stairs just as he was pouring yet another cup of coffee. He hoped Tony understood his motivations behind the spankings. He didn't want the kid thinking he enjoyed this.

"Hi."

"Hi. Want some lunch?"

The barely there nod was the only answer he got. This was going to be fun.

After lunch, Tony followed his dad into the basement to watch him work on the boat. In the months since he had met Gibbs, he had yet to touch the thing. He was afraid of damaging it. His father had always told him he was good for nothing.

Gibbs watched Tony out of the corner of his eyes. The boy looked lost. Moreover, he was still standing, which meant that the spanking had the desired effect. Tossing some sandpaper his way, Gibbs motioned for him to start sanding.

"I don't know how. What if I screw it up?"

The trepidation in the kid's eyes made his own water. How had the boy gone through life thinking like that? Afraid to try things for fear of messing them up?

"You can't do anything to this thing that I can't fix. I'll show you."

Gibbs stood behind Tony moving his hands with the grain of the wood, commenting on different aspects of the boat as he did so.

As Tony looked up at the clock, his eyes bugged out of his head. Five after six! Wow! Where had the time gone? In addition, why did he feel better just being here? More importantly, where was Gibbs?

Dinner went smoothly. Gibbs joked about a number of things while Tony squirmed in his seat. The stinging had subsided, leaving only a dull throb in his behind. He knew better than to rejoice, though, because his dad had promised him two spankings today. He also knew that the bedtime spanking would be worse than the first. Gibbs always spanked harder during the last spanking than the first. Usually the last spanking was given for the worst discretions.

After watching "Pineapple Express", Tony showered and got ready for bed, dreading the spanking, yet knowing it was deserved.

Gibbs stopped by his bedroom before making his way to Tony's. The implement in his hand stung without leaving welts or bruises. Well, physical ones anyway. He was sure that Tony's heart broke every time he used it.

Gibbs was sitting on the bed as Tony walked out of the bathroom. Clad in pajama pants, socks, and a floppy T-shirt, he looked ready for bed.

Tony walked to his dad and dropped his pants and boxers, leaning over the man's lap. The throbbing still had not subsided, but Tony knew a sharp stinging and an intense burning would soon replace it.

The pink backside before him warned him to be careful. If Tony's ass still held some color, then it was probably still tender from his encounter with the brush this morning.

"Are you ready?"

Tony wasn't but he just nodded his head. He would never be ready to take one of his dad's spankings. Nevertheless, Gibbs was going to dish one out anyway.

_**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**_

__Gibbs saw the tears start to escape his son's eyes just after the fifth smack.

_**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**_

The sobs started just after the fifteenth spank, as Tony knew the most painful part was yet to come. Gibbs lowered his knee, leaving Tony's sit spot in just the right place.

_**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**_

"Ow! Please Dad, it h-hurts!"

"I know, bud. Just five more, son."

_**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**_

"Ow, ow. P-please s-stop! I-I won't b-bring anymore ani-animals into the office any-anymore and I w-won't scare K-Kate like that a-again. I-I p-promise!"

Gibbs stopped the spanking at twenty-five smacks. He rarely gave the boy more than that during a single spanking. Knowing that Tony was still sore from the morning also had something to do with that. The spankings were supposed to be harsh, painful for a short while, not cruel and abusive.

After the sobbing stopped, Gibbs helped Tony into bed, albeit, on his stomach and sat beside him, holding him, letting him know that, though he had done something wrong, he was still loved and cared for.


End file.
